Where'd My Shell Go!
by AATC and TMNT rocks
Summary: Our favorite ninja turtles get turned into humans and get teleported to California by some wacko scientist...will they ever get back home? Warning: Contains OC's, but luckily they're no longer under-developed or Mary-Sues. Story is being re-written. Revision of Chapter One is up!


**Due to a few people's asking, I will update this story, but the whole thing is going to be rewritten. I went through and read it and was like, "Holy Cheez-Its! Did I seriously write that bull crap?!"**

**Of course, when I wrote the story, I was a stupid, 13 year old fangirl. Now I'm a mature (mostly) 15 going on 16 in June 2013 year old and I'm more into the superhero fandom now (e.g. Justice League, Young Justice, X-Men: Evolution, etc.) so since I'm not making the characters act retarded hopefully the story won't be.**

**Read and review people!**

* * *

The turtles, as in all media, woke at the same time with achy headaches and sore limbs. The last thing they remembered was getting into a fight with a group that called themselves the Peace Makers… or was it the Mutant Haters? Oh, well.

As they became aware of their surroundings, they noticed they were in what seemed to be a warehouse and were heavily chained and gagged inside of a pod. A man with a receding hair line and graying hair was busying himself with a scientific experiment until he heard groaning behind him.

He wiped his hands on his stained lab coat and chuckled humorlessly. "Ah, turtles, you have awakened! I hope you're not too uncomfortable." He ignored the glares he received and continued to speak, pacing excitedly as he did so. "Anyway, a few months ago, I saw you fellows in a vigorous fight against a group of men you called, Foot Ninjas. During the fight, I couldn't help but realize that you were like men, only basically trapped in turtle bodies. I saw how you had to retreat when people were coming because of your condition, so for the greater good of you and everyone else, I have come up with a solution to the problem! You merely had to go from turtle men to human men! No problem for a genius like me, Dr. Yoshi Yugarae!" He chuckled evilly for several seconds before going on with his monologue.

"Of course, I couldn't just keep you here stuck with boring ol' me, now could I? I did some extra credit along with my homework and also created a teleportation device! I, Dr. Yoshi Yugarae, am the most intelligent being on planet Earth, for no other man could come up with an invention as great as this one!" Dr. Yugarae stopped in front of his control desk and once again became to speak, his voice going faster and faster.

"As soon as I press this button, a gas will fill the chamber that will go into every single one of your body's cell's genetic information, a.k.a., your DNA, and will change it from that of a humanoid turtle to that of a human's! It's foolproof! Foolproof, I tell you! FOOLPROOF!" Cue more evil laughter. After a few minutes of diabolical laughing, he stopped just as soon as he started. "Of course, it's not completely foolproof. There could be a few complications… but this is for science! Who the heck cares about side effects, am I right?"

Without waiting for an answer, he pressed a huge red button that looked very dangerous. Truth be told, it most likely was, considering it had a faded skull on it.

During the doctor's monologue, the turtles were trying to figure out if they was any chance of escape. Unfortunately for them, there didn't seem to be. The chains were on so tight it was digging into their skin and the pods they were in looked to be made out of unbreakable glass. Oh great, now what were they going to do? Heaven knows what that doctor was really going to manage to do, they thought worriedly.

He didn't seem to think things all the way through, though, they thought. If he sent them home immediately after, how was he going to know if his experiment worked without tracking his progress? He also seemed to be just a teensy bit insane. A lot of people boasted, but not in the way he did.

As they mused over these things, a light, odorless, purple gas filled the chamber slowly and surely. The four ninjas just sighed as well as they could with gags and hoped for the best. A normal person would have panicked under these circumstances, but these guys were definitely not normal people (the very reason they were in the situation to begin with).

As soon as the gas settled, their skin pores seemed to air out (do they even have skin pores?) and the gas seeped in. Of course, they couldn't feel it, but that didn't mean it made their emotional state of being any better.

True to his word, about three hours later, the four brothers screamed as they felt the strange feeling of their particles being teleported one by one every millisecond. Soon, their whole entire bodies had disappeared and Michelangelo, Leonardo, Donatello and Raphael entered into the world of unconsciousness once again.

* * *

**Very short, I know, but way better than the original first chapter where everything was rushed and the characters were somewhat fudged up. You like and want me to continue? Please say so. Hate it and hope I go fall in a black hole? Please tell me both what made it horrible and how to find a black hole to jump in.**

**Also, I've heard about this new ninja turtles show that recently aired (2012, I think). Is it any good? Are the characters different than they were in the 2003 show? I don't like it when they change a character's mannerisms or personality. It pisses me off. Anyway, hasta luego (I don't even know what that means), you guys!**


End file.
